Deseos de Cosas Imposibles
by LolaLaTrailera
Summary: La razón y el corazón. Dos enemigos que en un romance se harán aliados. -"Porque el amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero... ¿No es así Sasori?" -"Lo se Dei, pero a veces deseamos cosas imposibles". SasoDei/ItaDei U.A.
1. Momentos de ayer

Hola! Mi primer fic publicado aqui en FF.

Espero que les guste. Se suponia que seria _Oneshot _pero al parecer deje que mi imaginacion fluyera sola y he aqui el error, digo el fanfic.

Espero que el otro capitulo sea el ultimo. Muchos Saludos.

--

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mio, es de Sasuke; perdon es de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing: **OBVIAMENTE **SasoDei/**DeiSaso como quieran tomarlo.

**Raiting: **K+

**Words count: **1,835

**Advertencias: **U.A. OoC.

--

** DESEOS DE COSAS IMPOSBLES**

Sasori e Itachi cursaban juntos a la escuela. Le faltaban dos años para terminar la preparatoria.

Sasori era un chico muy normal pero con muchas chicas acosándolo, ya que era muy artístico, elegante y sobre todo era extremadamente atractivo. El tenía el cabello rojizo-marrón, ojos miel avioletados, muy raros de encontrar por lo hermosos que eran. Todas la chicas admiraban su natural belleza ya que parecía un muñeco viviente; tenía una piel muy blanca y lisa a pesar de ser un adolescente. Era perfecto.

Como cualquier chico normal, Sasori tenia a su secuaz, su mejor amigo Itachi. El también era guapo.

-¡Ése chico es una delicia!-dijo una chica describiendo a Itachi-Su negro cabello contrasta con su clara piel y sus ojos rojizos. El es muy sensual además.

Tal como lo había descrito la chica, el le daba un mejor sentido a la sensualidad.

Sasori e Itachi se conocían desde pequeños y siempre se habían apoyado; ellos se amaban de la manera que un chico ama a su hermano.

En pocas palabras su amistad era perfecta.

Al menos eso se creía hasta que apareció él.

El primer problema de una amistad que prometía durar para siempre. Ése maldito problema: Deidara.

Deidara tenía el físico de un ángel. Tenía una rubia cabellera que le llegaba a media espalda; siempre sostenía la mitad de su pelo con una media coleta y un largo flequillo que le cubría casi la mitad de su hermosa cara. Sus facciones eran perfectas, unos alargados ojos azul celeste que parecían tener un delineado, cosa natural del joven. Prácticamente parecía una muchacha delicada.

Los problemas comenzaron el ultimo año de preparatoria cuando el joven rubio llegó como el «chico nuevo» en la clase de Sasori e Itachi.

Como bien se dijo, el fué el «destructor» de esa perfecta amistad.

A pocas semanas de haber llegado a la escuela, Deidara ya mostraba sentimientos por Sasori; y al parecer esos sentimientos eran correspondidos. Un día un amigo de Sasori hizo confesar a Deidara confesar involuntariamente.

Volviendo a ese día...

-Es lindo ¿Verdad?-Decía una joven a su amiga en el salón.

-No, parece una mujer. De seguro es mujer, sólo se hace pasar por hombre porque es lesbiana.-Contestaba la otra muchacha.

-Si, tienes razón.

-¡Cállense! ¡Las mandare a volar con una explosión niñas estúpidas!-gritaba Deidara.

-Ya déjenlo en paz, hace tiempo que entró y siguen dudando de el-decía Sasori entre risas por los comentarios de sus compañeras.

-Mu-muchas gracias aunque no ocupo que me defiendan.

-No hay problema.-respondió el pelirrojo sonriéndole de nuevo a Deidara, el cual se ruborizó notoriamente.

-¿Que? ¿Ya encontraste a tu príncipe azul Cenicienta?-se burlaba Hidan, uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela por su ejercitado cuerpo; además amigo de Sasori e Itachi.

-Hum...Cállate.

-¿Entonces porque te pones roja?

-¡Que te calles!

-No será que... ¿Ya te gustó el enano pelirrojo?

-Hum...-fue lo único que pudo decir Deidara, ya que estaba sumamente rojo y no sabia como defenderse.

-¡Lo sabia!-celebraba Hidan creyendo tener la victoria hasta que...

-¡Cállate Hidan! ¡Es imposible que Sasori le guste, así que cállate!-gritaba furioso una persona desde su mesabanco: Itachi.

La acción del moreno desconcertó a todos. Mostró claramente un arranque de celos que obvio no eran por el pelirrojo, ya que el tenia muchas admiradoras e Itachi jamás mostró molestia por eso. Al parecer algo le molestaba pero nadie le tomó en cuenta, hasta lo tomaron como una simple broma.

-Tranquilo Itachi, solo quiero saber la verdad.

En ese instante sonó la campana y todos comenzaban a retirarse, dejando el salón vacío excepto por Hidan, Sasori, Deidara e Itachi.

-Deidara, ¡confiésalo mujer!

-¿Confesar que?

-¿Quien te gusta?

-No te importa-contestó el rubio poniéndose rojísimo.

-¡Confiésalo ya pedazo de estiércol!

-¡¿Qué cosa?!

-¿Quién jodidos te gusta?

-Déjame en paz, un.

-Ya déjalo Hidan-decía Sasori harto.

-¡No! ¡Maldita rubia confiésalo!-dijo seguido de muchas groserías haciendo que todos se alteraran y desesperaran.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Si me gusta Sasori! ¡Ahora ya déjame en paz imbécil, un!-dijo el ojiazul desesperada y confiadamente. Al parecer le habían sacado de sus casillas y había dicho algo que no planeaba decir.

Esto sorprendió a todos. Sasori estaba más rojo que su propio cabello.

-¡Ha! ¡Lo sabía!...Debería trabajar de abogado-dijo Hidan victorioso mientras salía tranquilamente del salón, satisfecho de su trabajo.

Solo quedaban las otras tres personas en el salón.

Invadió un largo silencio. Muy largo.

-Dei-Deidara...-dijo el pelirrojo aun ruborizado.

-¿Si?-contesto Deidara volteando hacia otro lado con el corazón a mil por hora.

-Este tu-tu-tu...-tartamudeaba Sasori cuando fue interrumpido por cierto moreno presente en el salón.

-¿Solo lo dijiste para callar a Hidan verdad Deidara?

-Este yo...

-¿Es eso cierto?-pregunto el pelirrojo con cierta tristeza.

-¿Si verdad?-cuestiono Itachi con desesperación.

-N-no.-contesto el rubio.

Si bien lo ocurrido con Hidan había asombrado a todos, eso era una mejor noticia.

-Itachi, ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas por favor?-le pidió el pelirrojo a su amigo.

El pelinegro comenzaba a asustarse. No quería dejarlos solos. El también lo quería y no podía dejar que se lo quitaran.

-¡Oh Sasori Vamos! Yo conozco todas tus cosas, sea lo que sea yo lo puedo escuchar y...-No pudo continuar ya que había sido interrumpido.

-No, itachi. Esta vez no por favor.-Dijo Sasori con una expresión seria, aun con el sonrojo en sus mejillas. Dejando al moreno confundido y sorprendido.

#

Y así fué esa tarde. Esa tarde donde nació un nuevo romance y comenzó el dilema que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Itachi no los vió hasta la mañana siguiente; al enterarse de la noticia "Deidara y Sasori ya son pareja" sintió como su corazón se desmoronaba. Era definitivo: el **amaba** al rubio.

Cuando escuchó la gran novedad salir de los labios de Sasori, el pelinegro fingió felicidad por su casi hermano.

Le dijo que los apoyaría en su relación hasta en los tiempos más amargos y muchas cosas lindas de escuchar. Mas no lo sentía sinceramente. No lo aceptaba.

-Deidara es mío.-Se repetía eso todos los días, jamás se daría por vencido.

Esa obsesión con el joven rubio iba creciendo cada día, hasta que se le ocurrió una brillante idea: conquistar a Dei por las sombras.

Dando paso a dos años Sasori seguía haciendo la pareja perfecta de Deidara, salvo por algunas discusiones que tenían gracias a las chicas enamoradas del pelirrojo, cosa que al rubio ponía celoso.

Se habían graduado de la preparatoria, menos Hidan, el cual había reprobado de nuevo. ¿Pero qué importa? Sigue siendo apuesto.

Itachi, por su cuenta seguía con sus juegos sucios siendo rechazado por el rubio más de una vez. Deidara jamás quiso contarle nada a Sasori por miedo a que este lo tomara por mentiroso, ya que el Uchiha era su mejor amigo de toda la vida.

El joven pelinegro, al borde de la desesperación optó por su segundo y definitivo plan.

Tardo unos meses en conseguirlo pero al fin lo logró. A los pocos días el joven pelirrojo recibió la noticia mas grande de su vida, gracias a su «amigo» Itachi.

-¡Itachi eres el mejor amigo del mundo!-gritó Sasori con suma felicidad abrazando a Deidara, seguido de su amigo.

-Gracias Sasori, todo lo hago por mi casi hermano.

-Pero porque tanta felicidad Sasori?-preguntaba Deidara con curiosidad

-¡Podré dedicarme a lo que siempre he querido! ¡Ser marionetista!

-Uh...que empleo tan ridículo.-decía el rubio con ansias de hacer enfadar a su pareja. De cierto modo le encantaba hacerlo enojar.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Oh nada!-dijo con una sonrisa picara

-¡Al menos es mejor que trabajar en una empresa de fabricación de inútiles bombas!-decía Sasori refunfuñando

-¡¿Qué dices?! Es mejor que tu teatrito de marionetas!

-Dei, tu nunca cambias respecto a tu pobre opinión sobre el arte.

-Pero...-comenzaba el rubio cuando Itachi lo interrumpió.

-Hay un problema.

-¿Qué? ¿Cuál?-preguntaba la pareja.

-Sasori, te tendrás que ir a Paris, Francia a trabajar por un año y medio más o menos. Y tu trabajo comienza en pocas semanas.

-¡Que?!-grito Deidara mirando a Sasori con tristeza.

-Ah...-fue lo único que dijo el pelirrojo y se fue de donde estaban.

En pocos segundos Deidara fue a perseguirlo, claro estaba que el ojiazul no quería que Sasori se fuera pero sabía que ese era su sueño de toda la vida. No podía negárselo, seria demasiado cruel. Amaba a Sasori con mucha intensidad, así que lo tuvo que convencer que tomara el empleo.

-Sólo serán dos años, Dei. Prometo que volveré y haremos una gran fiesta reanudando nuestro corto romance.

-Si, Sasori no olvidare tu promesa... ¡Y haré ejercicio para que cuando regreses ya no me confundan con una mujer!-decía alegremente y entre lagrimas Deidara, por lo que Sasori rió ante la escena tan encantadora.

-Pero quiero que hagas algo. No te encierres en nuestro mundo, Dei. Date la oportunidad de estar con otras personas. Así que creo que será mejor que le demos una pausa a esta relación-dijo seriamente Sasori.

-¿Me-me estas te-terminando?

-Así es, Deidara.

El mundo del rubio se desvanecía, pero el pelirrojo lo reconforto de la manera más tierna y lujuriosa que puede haber.

Pasaron aproximadamente 3 semanas cuando Sasori partió.

-Te estaré esperando Sasori...-susurraba el rubio viendo como el avión partía.

Pasó una semana después de la partida de Sasori. Un mes. Un año. Un sin fin de acosos por parte de Itachi hacia Deidara. Acosos, mucha labia y mentiras hasta que logró su cometido:

Deidara e itachi ya eran pareja.

-Itachi, estas advertido.-decía Deidara

-Si Dei.

-¡No me digas Dei!

-Lo siento.-dijo Itachi asombrado y entristecido.

-Perdóname, un...esque así me decía Sasori.

-Deidara, tienes que dejarlo ir. El ya no volverá entiende.

-¡No! ¡Itachi se supone que ya estabas advertido de nuestro trato!

-Si, ya se. Cuando Sasori vuelva que no lo hará, tu y yo terminamos ¡Bla!

-Hm...

Cuatro meses después, Itachi y Deidara seguían juntos. El moreno seguía obstinado con sacar a Sasori de la vida del rubio completamente. Pero parecía que cada día que pasaba, el ojiazul recordaba cada vez más a su primer amor. Era irritante para Itachi.

-Deidara, te amo.-recitaba Itachi sentado en el sillón de la casa de Deidara.

-Yo...te quiero mucho.-decía Deidara. _A decir verdad te quiero más de lo que imaginé. _¿_Será que...? ¡No! Es imposible. Éste año llega Sasori y yo no puedo..._

El teléfono sonó interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Deidara.

-Yo contesto, un.-dijo descolgando el teléfono-¿Bueno?

A los pocos segundos Deidara dio un gran grito de felicidad.

-¿Enserio eres tu Sasori? ¡Claro, voy para allá!

Esas últimas palabras de Deidara deprimieron a Itachi. Sasori había llegado, y al parecer pidió a Deidara que pasara por el al aeropuerto.

-Ah, con que ya llego.-dijo en un triste suspiro Itachi-Se acabo todo. A menos que...

--

(A/N)

Oh bien...

1 Review 1 galleta

ALIMENTEN A ESTA POBRE AUTORA D:

--


	2. Una tarde más

**DESEOS DE COSAS IMPOSBLES II CAPITULO**

-¡Wow!..Ahora todo es perfecto-Decía en un suspiro Deidara, contentísimo por la llegada de su «amante» Sasori.

-¿Y bien?- cuestionaba Itachi molestosamente.

-Bueno...verás, Sasori está aquí. Y ya sabes nuestro trato.

-Sí, claro.-respondía Itachi tranquilamente mientras Deidara abría la puerta y salía.

-Iré por el al aeropuerto. Después hablamos.-dijo el rubio seguido de cerrar la puerta.

Itachi solo asintió. Realmente estaba triste, tanto que no tenia idea de que hacer. Siempre guardo cierta envidia hacia Sasori, pero la llegada de Deidara afecto de sobremanera su ego.

¿Como era posible que el rubio amara a Sasori y no a el? Aun así, no sabia como actuaría el joven pelirrojo cuando se enterara del pasado amorío de el y el ojiazul…eso era una luz de esperanza.

¡Claro! "Al saber sobre la aventura de Deidara conmigo, Sasori se decepcionará de el y ya no volverán a ser pareja", pensó Itachi…pero sus pensamientos otra vez fueron equívocos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya en el aeropuerto…

-Así que tu e Itachi son pareja…-comenzó a decir Sasori a Deidara.

-Éramos, sabes que si tu estas aquí, yo no tengo ojos para nadie mas.

-No importa. Después de dos años, he pensado muchas cosas…sabes, yo no estoy aquí para quedarme.-dijo fríamente el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué? ¿A qué te refieres, un?

-Yo solo vine por ti. Pero tal parece que ya tienes una vida establecida aquí, así que es mejor que arregle unos asuntos pendientes y me marche cuanto antes.-agrego Sasori dando media vuelta con la intención de marcharse.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡No! Sasori espera, claro que me marcho contigo. Solo ¡Espera, un!-dijo casi en un grito Deidara agarrando al pelirrojo del brazo.

-Deidara, yo no estoy enfadado contigo. Itachi es mi mejor amigo y no le haría algo malo. Por lo tanto es imposible reanudar nuestra relación.

-¡Escapemos Sasori!

-Ay por favor…ya no somos adolescentes Dei, actúa como alguien maduro y piensa bien las cosas.

-¿Para que, un? La vida es corta, y mientras dure quiero pasarla contigo.-dijo el joven rubio haciendo la cara mas tierna y hermosa del mundo.

Ante esa visión, Sasori no pudo resistirse y cayó de nuevo en el mundo de Deidara.

Ambos salieron del aeropuerto juntos. Como siempre debieron estar.

Una hermosa tarde de miel. Y una noche donde olvidaron cualquier cosa que pudiese estresarles. Se saciaron de besos y caricias, algo que realmente necesitaban de ambos. En la habitación solo se escuchaban suspiros y gemidos: Una noche perfecta…y prohibida.

Lo cual fue de lo mas excitante.

Pero había una personita que estaba pasando su peor noche, y que justamente se dirigía al departamento de Deidara, lugar donde el joven rubio y Sasori dormían juntos.

Al llegar al departamento, Itachi abrió la puerta con cuidado, se introdujo en éste y dio hasta el cuarto. Antes de abrir la puerta miró el reloj: dos cuarenta de la mañana.

Por fin abrió la puerta y su semblante cambio a uno sumamente furioso.

Vió a "su novio" Deidara dormir plácidamente a espaldas de su amigo Sasori, siendo abrazado por éste último.

Tenía ganas de matarlos, pero tenía un mejor plan.

.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente, Sasori se levantó muy temprano como siempre y se dirigía al baño cuando descubrió que Itachi lo miraba desde la sala.

-Itachi…-dijo desconcertado-¿Q-qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué no ves? Esperando hablar contigo-dijo seriamente.

-Bien…-respondió el pelirrojo mientras miraba a su amante dormir.-Me vestiré y saldremos a caminar.

Caminaban por las calles en un tenso silencio.

-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto.-dijo Itachi con la voz entristecida.

-Itachi, por favor perdóname…-comenzó a decir el pelirrojo cuando el moreno lo interrumpió.

-Te perdono, pero quiero que te alejes de nosotros. Se que te tienes que ir de nuevo.

-No.-dijo cortante el pelirrojo.

-¿Qué dices?

-Te pido perdón, pero yo no dejaré a Deidara. El fue mió primero y aún lo es. Tú mejor que nadie sabes como soy. Soy egoísta y cruel.

Al ver la reacción de Sasori, Itachi solo recurrió al plan C y último.

-¿Qué acaso…no recuerdas los viejos tiempos? ¿Donde éramos casi hermanos? ¿Recuerdas cuando te defendí de esos locos que te querían golpear? ¿Recuerdas cuando te apoyé cuando murieron tus padres? Cuando la tonta de Sakura te acosaba… ¿Quién te salvo? Claro, tu amigo Itachi, y ahora le pagas así. Muchas gracias "amigo".-sentenció el moreno sarcásticamente.

Ahora Sasori estaba haciendo conciencia. ¡Rayos! El odiaba a su conciencia. Lo hacia hacer cosas estúpidas. Además recordaba su trabajo, su arte. No era un factor muy importante pero podía ayudar en contra de su relación con el ojiazul. Ahora se encontraba pensativo. Itachi era sincero en algún aspecto, pero la gano la locura y su obsesión.

Al ver que su plan estaba funcionando, Itachi agregó una cosita más.

-Si mi Deidara me deja yo…me suicidaré.

Eso altero al pelirrojo demasiado. Itachi se marcho dejando a Sasori pensativo toda la mañana.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

Se quería ir, pero no sin antes despedirse del amor de su vida. De todas formas algún día se tenía que enterar…

Se encontraban sentados en una banca algo escondida de un abandonado parque.

-¡No! ¡No! Y ¡No! –gritaba Deidara furioso y con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

-Dei, entiende por favor. Haré esto por mi amigo, ya que él hizo un sin fin de cosas por mi.

-¿Pones a tu amigo antes que a mi?

-Es casi mi hermano Deidara.

-El no es una blanca paloma, un… ¡Ése Uchiha es un bastardo!

Y así seguía Deidara confesando todo lo que sabia del moreno, desesperadamente e histérico,

hasta que Sasori explotó y escupió la verdad.

-Deidara ¡Cállate y escucha! ¡Si tu lo dejas el se matara!-grito Sasori dejando a Deidara anonadado.

Todo quedo en silencio por casi media hora. Sasori tenía que actuar rápido; sabía que si no se quitaba al rubio de encima, terminaría llevándoselo y no podría cargar con la muerte de Itachi. ¿Por qué no le salía la crueldad ahora? ¡Rayos!

-El amor verdadero es tan sólo el primero, ¿No es así Sasori, un? – dijo tristemente el rubio.

-Lo sé Dei, pero a veces deseamos cosas imposibles.

-Puras estupideces.-dijo el rubio entre dientes.

-Dei…te prometo que volveré por ti.-comenzó a decir el pelirrojo llamando la atención del ojiazul-Y escaparemos como querías. Todo será como en la preparatoria. Lo prometo.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Vámonos ahora por favor!

-No…organiza tu vida. Yo vendré en unos meses lo prometo.-dijo Sasori levantándose de la banca, seguido de abrazar al ojiazul.

Ambos estaban abrazados. Un abrazo largo, cálido y tierno.

Después Sasori se separó de el y le dio un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

-¡Dale besos en la mejilla a tu mamá, a mi no, un!-dijo enojado y tomó entre sus manos el rostro del pelirrojo y lo besó intensamente. Era un beso exquisito. Sensual y lujurioso pero tierno como un osito de felpa.

Cuando el beso cortó, el rubio no pudo evitar llorar.

-Vuelve por favor…te amo idiota. Te amo más que nada.

-Yo también nena. Te amo más.-dijo entre risas el pelirrojo haciendo que su rubio se enfadara.

Con un último beso ambos se despidieron. Sasori caminó hacia su auto sin mirar atrás, ya que seria muy doloroso, hasta que sintió unos tibios brazos rodearle por debajo de la camisa.

-¿Qué rayos?-dijo Sasori sorprendido y volteó a ver a la personita responsable.

-No me reemplaces por nadie por favor. Ah si y se te olvidó esto, un.-dijo el rubio seguido de un largísimo beso.

Después de su calurosa despedida Sasori subió a su auto y se encaminó en la carretera, adentrándose en el horizonte para no volver jamás. Porque le mintió a Deidara. El jamás volvería.

El rubio seguía mirando el horizonte con una esperanza de que regresara pero no lo hizo. De lo contrario sintió que unos brazos lo abrazaban por detrás y le susurraban al oído "¿Nos vamos a casa?"

-Como quieras.-respondió Deidara con palabras frías y vacías.

«Me callo porque es mas cómodo engañarse, me callo porque ha ganado la razón al corazón, pero pase lo que pase, aunque otro me acompañe, en silencio te querré tan solo a ti, Sasori.»


End file.
